La segunda vida de Leonardo Lippi
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Leonardo Lippi o Guido Greco también tubo una vida, y aunque su aparición se limitara a unas cuantas frases y espionaje para los Vongola, no significaba que el fuera algo superficial. El tiene su historia, y aquí la vamos a contar.
1. Chapter 1

_Leonardo Lippi o Guido Greco también tubo una vida, y aunque su aparición se limitara a unas cuantas frases y espionaje para los Vongola, no significaba que el fuera algo superficial. El tiene su historia, y aquí la vamos a contar._

Primero que todo, hola. Se que los reviews brillaran por su ausencia, pero aun así quise escribir algo más sobre este personaje –que en mi loca cabeza podía haber aportado más a la serie-. Inspirado netamente en el libro de Stepanie Meyer: "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner"

**Advertencias: **Spoiler saga del futuro, quizás no tan avanzado. Muerte de un personaje.

Guido Greco o Leonardo Lippi era el asistente de Byakuran poseído por Rokudo Mukuro (?). El fic relata su experiencia de vida hasta su muerte.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn son de exclusiva propiedad de Akira Amano.

**La segunda vida de Leonardo Lippi**

_La diferencia entre ser genio y estupido, es que el genio tiene limitaciones._

**Anónimo.**

**Acto I: Escape.**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el escape de la cárcel de alta seguridad gracias al grupo de la tal Chrome. Según lo que había oído del grupo de desequilibrados trataban de rescatar al temido "_Rokudo Mukuro_", ¿La razón? No la se, pero si ellos me habían ayudado a escapar a mi también significaba que algo querían de mi. Vamos que no era idiota, cualquiera lo habría supuesto.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al sentir unos ligeros pasos acercarse a mi. Me encogí un poco en el sofá donde estaba sentado hace un rato, para pasar inadvertido, cosa que para mi mala suerte no ocurrió, y aquella mano apoyada sobre mi hombro lo advertía.

- ¿Guido Greco-_kun_?

Aquella voz me sobresalto, era profunda y contenía un timbre casi jovial, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, pero aún así no me lo creía. Voltee mi rostro con los labios entreabiertos y tratando de dirigir una mirada intimidante a mi locutor, pero otra vez la suerte se alejaba de mi lado, aquella mirada de odio que pensaba trasmitir se quedo en el aire; aquellos ojos diferentes eran temerarios.

Y pensar que alguna vez me reí de los imbeciles que decían que Rokudo Mukuro causaba un miedo inverosímil, que con solo posar la mirada en su rostro llegabas a orinarte en los pantalones, y valla que tenían razón esos hijos de puta, aquel sujeto, por joven y amistoso que se viera, era el mismo demonio. Casi lo podía comparar como ese refrán popular: Un lobo disfrazado de una tierna oveja.

- Si –Conteste al fin, inconsciente del tiempo que había corrido en cuanto me estanque en mis pensamientos.

- Soy…

- Rokudo Mukuro, lo sé.

Conteste con aspereza, el me miro en silencio unos cuantos segundos y luego se hecho a reír de buena gana, parecía encontrar muy divertida mi respuesta. Intenté verle la gracia mientras el se sentaba a mi lado.

- Guido-_kun._

Suspiro sacando a relucir su espeluznante sonrisa, voltee mi rostro con precaución, tratando de distraerme con el lugar. Parecía a simple vista una sucia habitación abandonada por el tiempo; el techo, casi reducido a unas cuantas tablas mohosas y oscurecidas debido a la humedad, ni se comparaba con el desagradable aspecto de lo demás, aquel lugar era realmente un basurero poco menos: Con ratas pasando por debajo de nuestros pies, como si ni siquiera les importara que estuviésemos allí –daba por sentado que NO les importábamos-; el piso –que por suerte se encontraba en buen estado- estaba atestado de papeles y escombros de lo que seguramente seria alguna pared en tiempo pasado, además, había que incluir en el asqueroso pac de servicios la poca iluminación y ventilación del lugar, lo que lo hacia aún más desagradable y asqueroso… Valla mierda, de seguro que aquel jodido imbecil se sentía en salsa.

- Querido Guido Greco-_kun _–Comenzó, yo le mire de reojo-. Creo que me debes un favor.

- ¿Ah, si?

Me voltee para encararlo con una mirada agria, para que decir que el tipo me ignoro olímpicamente.

- Así es, te salve la vida y a cambio quiero que…

- ¿Me acueste contigo acaso? –Le corte desafiante.

El me miro y otra vez se hecho a reír, tomándose el estomago con las manos. Ok, el sujeto ese estaba loco, lo daba por sentado. No había conocido a nadie que en su sano juicio –cosa que EL no tenia- se riera de aquello, además estaba casi seguro de que si aquel tipo de anteojos o el rubio afeminado hubiesen estado allí, de seguro me mandarían a volar al infinito y más allá.

- Guido-_kun,_ mi paciencia tiene un limite.

Me corto Mukuro, ahora si que su tono de voz no era amistoso, le mire un tanto asustado mientras que en mi mente se trataba de formar alguna ruta de escape.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga… Mukuro-_sama_?

Dude un poco en llamarlo así, por lo que mi voz, al finalizar la pregunta, tembló estúpidamente haciéndolo sonreír.

- Quiero utilizarte como un espía, nada anormal –Me miro con una sonrisa, seguro trataba de hacerme entrar en confianza-. Incluso hasta puede que te paguen.

- ¿Espiar a quien? –Me atreví a preguntar con el nudo en la garganta.

- A Byakuran del Millefiore.


	2. Acto II

¡Guau! ¡Realmente no esperaba tener un review!

Que felicidad, después de todo no soy tan incomprendida como creía.

**Lau Gokudera Abaloni: **De verdad gracias. Si, la verdad es que todo se lo debo a ese bonito libro de la saga Crepúsculo –La cual me empezó a aburrir cuando empezó a masificarse, ¿Sabes? Yo lo conocía desde muuuuucho antes-. Luego de un atacaso me dije a mi misma: _"Misma… Tienes que hacer un fic de KHR –Chilly mira la pantalla de su TV encontrándose con el sexy Byakuran, el neutral Leo-kun y el amor de Shou-chan-. Leo-kun..."_ Y así nació :D!

**Pilikita y Kororito: **Wau! Dos coments, de verdad gracias. Que bueno que me agregues a favoritos me haces muy feliz ;_; y en cuanto a lo de 69100… Eh, colocaría algo de yaoi pero lamentablemente lo detesto xD, aun así gracias :DDD

En fin. Dejare mis estupideces de lado y te dejare el segundo capitulo :B

A todo esto… ¿De donde demonios salio todo eso de los numeritos? Ósea, entiendo lo de Tsuna (yai! Cosplayare de el ewe) y el 27, pero los demás?

Alguien me explica?

**Advertencias: **Spoiler saga del futuro, quizás no tan avanzado. Muerte de un personaje.

Guido Greco o Leonardo Lippi era ese asistente de Byakuran poseído por Rokudo Mukuro (?). El fic relata su experiencia de vida hasta su muerte.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Timan Reborn son de exclusiva propiedad de Akira Amano.

**La Segunda Vida De Leonardo Lippi**

_No hay perspectiva que carezca de verdadera importancia_

**Introducción- La segunda Vida De Bree Tanner. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Acto II: Ordenes.**

La gente pasaba rápidamente y sin prestarme atención como era usual en un aeropuerto tan grande. Mire a mi alrededor y tuve que contener la risa debido a la escena que presenciaba: El hombre que estaba sentado en los asientos frente a mi cabeceaba en estado zombi, es decir, luchando por mantenerse despierto y así custodiar sus maletas.

Sonreí, al menos tendría algo de diversión mientras esperaba que Chrome me entregara los papeles que necesitaba para llevar a cabo la misión y poder salir del país. El anciano volvió a cabecear y casi se va hacia delante si no hubiera sido por su vecino que se lo advirtió, genial, seria interesante adivinar hacia que lado caería primero.

_Guido-kun. Chrome te espera en la puerta terminal tres. _Escuche en mi cabeza.

Me atragante con el poco café que me quedaba y mire hacia todos lados con una mueca espantada. Era una de dos: Estaba loco o era un Dejà vú.

Me puse de pie sin olvidar tomar mi maleta antes de seguir a un gran grupo de turistas. Trate de fundirme con ellos para así pasar por uno más. Estaba casi seguro de que habían espías de alguna familia enemiga por hay, bueno, ¿Cómo no podría haberlos? Estamos hablando de Chrome Dokuro después de todo, ella era la guardián de la niebla de los Vongola.

Sentí como la piel se me ponía rígida y que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaban. Unos hombres, a las tres en punto me miraban… y lo peor era que no parecían ejecutivos normales con esos trajes caros y anteojos oscuros.

- Que cliché –Me burle, tratando de alivianar mi tensión.

Era casi irrisorio como siempre los mafiosos se autoestiotipaban como en las películas: fumando puros, bebiendo whisky y los infaltables trajes caros… Bueno, así era la mayoría que yo conocía.

- Hey, jovencito.

Me detuve. El corazón se me acelero y los nervios se me pusieron a flor de piel, volviendo a erizar los bellos del cuerpo. Mierda, me habían descubierto.

Adiós plan, adiós vida libre y hola prisión Vindicare.

A si, se me olvidaba… hola tortura mental del idiota de los ojos diferentes…

_¡Mukuro-sama! ¡Mukuro-sama! ¡Idiota! ¡Si te escucha te pondrá a hacer de maid violable en un café!_

- Jovencito.

- ¿Si, señor?

Me voltee mostrando una impecable sonrisa y para mi sorpresa el hombre que había llamado no era mas que un anciano con facciones amables, valla, me estaba volviendo paranoico. Me relaje, pero al segundo volví a estar en guardia recordando mi ejemplo, siempre había aprendido que los niños y los ancianos amables son una caja de Pandora en cuanto a criminales se trata.

- Llevas el cierre de tu maleta abierto –Instintivamente baje mi cabeza para revisar mi pantalón antes de que terminara la frase, pero luego el señalo mi maleta con su arrugado dedo-. Revísalo, podrían haberte robado algo.

Definitivamente estaba volviéndome paranoico.

Me agache para revisar la maleta, aunque realmente no me interesaba mucho el hecho de que me hubieran robado o no, pero había divisado a Chrome disfrazada en el extremo opuesto, esta seria una gran oportunidad.

Intente no despegar mucho la mirada de mi maleta con ruedas mientras ella se acercaba a paso lento. El plan seria: levantarme cuando ella estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para asi "tropezar" con ella.

- Oh, perdona.

Funciono, en casi una milésima de segundo ella filtro los papeles que yo necesitaba en mi bolsillo y siguió su camino. Sonreí, ahora solo me quedaba llegar a la base de mi nuevo jefe: "Byakuran-sama"

El viaje en avión constaría de un par de divertidas horas –nótese mi tono irónico-. En donde no aria más que leer "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner"que, según creo, el libro formaba parte anexa de la popular saga "Crepúsculo" de Stephanie Meyer, un libro para chicas de amor entre vampiros y todas esas cosas calenturientas de adolescentes sin vida. Ósea, un asco.

Bueno, según lo que decía el prologo –y lo que me parecía interesante hasta ahora- era que la chica –Bree- tenia algo así como una segunda oportunidad de contar su vida, ya que el final que la autora le había dado en "Amanecer" había sido algo abrupto. –Según mi humilde impresión, al parecer la escritora se quedo sin ideas y decidió tomar el hilo de algo ya hecho-

Pero bueno… Para que decir que la tal Bree me agrado bastante, una chica fuerte, decidida e inteligente para ser una simple "neófita"; casi la comparaba conmigo, y no es por echarme flores, pero… la comparaba de cierta forma en el sentido de tener una segunda oportunidad luego de haber estado en Vindicare. Raro, pero así lo creía.

Me levante del asiento para poder dirigirme al baño del avión, necesitaba despejar mi mente después de tanta lectura vampirica, además… necesitaba descargar combustibles hace un buen rato, el llamado de la naturaleza estaba cobrando cada vez mas fuerza.

Le hice ojitos a la azafata que estaba en el pasillo antes de entrar al pequeño cubiculo que tenían por baño. Mientras cierta parte de mi anatomía se dedicaba a hacer lo suyo revise los que papeles que me habían dado, valla, el trabajo era mas fácil de lo que creía… Consistía en hacerme pasar por un tal "Leonardo Lippi" y ser el asistente de tiempo completo de Byakuran, ya sea dándoles los informes, llevándole café o haciendo su itinerario.

- _Robar información, mandársela a los Vongola… blah, blah, blah… _-Repace mentalmente, eso hasta que llegue a la foto del tal Leo… Era un vegete con gafas-. Je, pobre sujeto.

Labé mis manos y me mire al espejo tratando de suavizar mi expresión para parecerme al vegete de la foto. Me asuste un poco, ahora si que en verdad parecía un chico esforzado y con buena educación.

- ¿Tendré que poner esta cara todo el día? –Bufe-. Que fastidio –Murmure enojado, ahora si que me había vuelto un perrito obediente.

¡Si incluso me había cortado el cabello para parecer un poco más decente! Esto era realmente una locura, y si no lo era debía ser una pesadilla, y de las feas.

Aunque no tan feo como cuando el tal Mukuro me corto de improviso con su tenedor gigante.

Eso si que fue espantoso.

_Mukuro-sama, Guido-kun… No lo olvides. Kufufufu._

Casi podía escuchar aquella risita burlona cerca de mi oído, era como si aquel hombre me siguiera a todas partes.

A todo esto… ¿Por qué me habrá cortado con ese tenedor? Bueno, ya no importa. Ahora, de lo único que debía preocuparme era de ensayar bien mi rutina para no terminar como la tal Bree… Muerta por los Vulturius –que en este caso seria Byakuran-

Bree Tanner y Guido Greco… si, se parecen.


End file.
